Regina Mills
"An Untold Story" | last = | creator = Adam Horowitz & Eddy Kitsis | portrayer = Lana Parrilla Ava Acres (young) | fullname = Regina Mills | nickname = The Evil Queen Gina Sis Madame Mayor Ms. Mills | alias = Archie Hopper The Evil Queen impersonated Archie Hopper in the episode "Street Rats" in order to exploit Emma Swan's secret. Ursula The Evil Queen impersonated Ursula in the episode "Ariel". | species = Human | gender = Female | occupation = Queen of the Enchanted Forest Mayor of Storybrooke | title = Queen Madam Mayor | family = *Prince Henry *Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West) *Robin }} | spouse = King Leopold | significantother = *Graham Humbert *Robin Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Robin of Locksley }} | children = *Henry Mills }} | relatives = *King Xavier *David Nolan *Neal Nolan *Lucy }} |lbl21 = Born |data21 = 1 February 1947 The page admits that its only source for the claim that Regina was born on the first of February is a Twitter post made by the actress. The Enchanted Forest |lbl22 = Abilities |data22 = Dark magic Light magicRegina used light magic to defeat Zelena in the third season episode "Kansas." |lbl23 = Status |data23 = Alive |lbl24 = Type |data24 = Enchanted Forest character | extra-hdr = Centric episodes | data31 = *"The Thing You Love Most" *"The Stable Boy" *"An Apple Red as Blood" * *"We Are Both" *"The Doctor" *"The Cricket Game" *"Welcome to Storybrooke" *"The Evil Queen" * *"Quite a Common Fairy" *"Save Henry" *"Witch Hunt" * *"Enter the Dragon" *"Mother" * *"The Price" *"Souls of the Departed" *"Sisters" * *"A Bitter Draught" *"Page 23" *"The Song in Your Heart" }} }} Regina Mills (Latin for "queen"; formerly known as the Evil Queen) is a fictional character in ABC's television series Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Lana Parrilla, and has been praised by critics for her role as the series's first major antagonist. She has become a fan favorite since her debut. Character background Season 1 In the Enchanted Forest, Regina was born to the sorceress Cora and her husband Henry, the son of King Xavier. Despite being terrorized by her tyrannical mother, Regina found love in the form of Daniel Colter. However, after rescuing the princess Snow White, Regina was proposed to by King Leopold. Seeking to run away with Daniel, Regina tried to flee. However, after Snow inadvertently revealed Regina's secret, Daniel was killed by Cora, who forced Regina to marry the King."'Once Upon a Time' recap: Snow White meets 'Black Swan'" by Hilary Busis, from Entertainment Weekly (April 2, 2012) Seeking to escape her mother, Regina sought out the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin, who helped her banish Cora to Wonderland. Unfortunately, this taste of dark magic led Regina to become Rumplestiltskin's apprentice. Over the years, Regina grew into a powerful sorceress, hardened by a thirst for revenge against Snow White. After meeting the Genie of Agrabah, Regina saw her chance to escape from her loveless marriage and manipulated the Genie into killing her husband. She would later trap him inside her mirror so that she could spy upon her enemies. The following day, she hired the Huntsman to kill Snow White. After the Huntsman compassionately spared Snow, Regina took his heart and made him into her personal huntsman. Over the next several years, Regina terrorized the kingdom, longing to find Snow and kill her once and for all. Her tyrannical nature earned her the nickname the Evil Queen. Before he was to be executed by King George, Regina captured Prince Charming, a former shepherd who was currently loved by Snow. Threatening to kill Charming, Regina manipulated Snow into taking a bite of an apple laced with a sleeping curse. However, to her outrage, the Huntsman helped Charming escape from her palace, and with help from Rumplestiltskin Charming awoke Snow from her sleeping curse. The war which eventually ensued ended in the defeat of both Regina and her political ally King George. Devastated by her defeat, Regina sacrificed her father in order to enact the Dark Curse, a catastrophic curse provided by Rumplestiltskin which stripped everyone from the Enchanted Forest to the Land Without Magic. Over the next twenty-eight years, Regina ruled Storybrooke as its tyrannical mayor Regina Mills. Her undoing came when, in 2001, with Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin)'s help, she adopted Henry Mills, the grandson of her nemesis Snow White. Due to this, Snow's daughter Emma Swan (the Savior) arrived in 2011, after Henry began to realize the truth about that town. Regina originally sent her son to therapy sessions to reverse his beliefs in the curse. After a kiss from Emma caused her lover Graham Humbert (the Huntsman) to remember who he was, Regina killed him in order to protect the curse and also out of revenge for his breaking up with her. The power struggle between Regina and Rumplestiltskin continued in Storybrooke where she was often at odds with Mr. Gold. Initially unbeknownst to him, Regina kept Gold's true love Belle captive, after telling him she had died. She tried to prevent the relationship between David Nolan (Prince Charming) and Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White), by implicating her in David's wife Kathryn Nolan (Charming's fiancee Princess Abigail) false murder. After Emma threatened to take back her son, Regina tried to curse her with the same sleeping curse that took her mother. However, Henry consumed the curse instead. This finally caused Emma to believe in magic, awakening Henry with true love's kiss and breaking the curse. Season 2 However, defeated once more, Regina's new love for her son drove her to wish to redeem herself. Her plans for redemption were flouted when her mother Cora, whom she had thought dead at the hands of the pirate Captain Hook, returned. Cora framed Regina for the death of Dr. Archibald Hopper and forged an alliance with her. In the ensuing struggle of love versus power, Regina was eventually manipulated by Snow into killing her own mother, creating a new thirst for vengeance. Season 3 Ultimately, her thirst for revenge was shelved when servants of the sinister Peter Pan kidnapped her son. Forging an alliance with her old foes, as well as Hook and Rumplestiltskin, Regina journeyed to Neverland. During the rescue mission, Regina taught Emma magic. Ultimately, their plan to rescue Henry was successful, and Pan was killed by his son Rumplestiltskin - however, not before Pan enacted the Dark Curse. Using her powers, Regina undid what she did and sent everyone back to the Enchanted Forest, all except Emma and her son. Returned to the Enchanted Forest, a redeemed Regina discovered newfound love in Robin Hood. However, this was shadowed by the arrival of a new foe: Zelena, whom Regina discovered was her elder half-sister. "'Once Upon a Time' recap: The Green Zone" from Entertainment Weekly (April 7, 2014)Believing Emma to be the only one to defeat Zelena, Snow enacted the Dark Curse, returning everyone to Storybrooke. Back in Storybrooke, Regina was reunited with her son and Emma. In hopes of defeating Zelena, Regina completed her training of Emma, believing the Savior’s magic could stop Zelena once and for all. However, after Zelena’s magic robbed Emma of her powers, it was Regina who eventually defeated her. Though Regina sought to give Zelena a second chance, the Wicked Witch was seemingly killed by Rumplestiltskin. Shortly after, it seemed Regina's happy ending was stolen yet again when Robin’s wife Marian was spared from death after Emma and Hook journeyed back in time. Season 4 Though initially angry at Emma, Regina eventually forgave her in time to help in the struggle against the Snow Queen. After the Snow Queen's defeat, Regina was forced to face a new war as Rumplestiltskin sought to use any means necessary to find the Author. On a side note, Regina learned that “Marian” was actually her sister Zelena, pregnant with Robin’s child. Shortly after imprisoning Zelena, Regina was victimized by the Author’s curse. Though the Author’s work was eventually undone by Henry, their relief was short-lived as Rumplestiltskin passed into a near-death sleep, and Emma became the next Dark One. Subsequently, Regina journeyed to Camelot with Emma’s family to help rid her of the Darkness once and for all. Season 5 Though their plans to save Emma began well, the eventual thought of losing Hook drove her to curse him with the Dark One’s powers to save his life. As a powerful dark sorcerer, Hook waged war against the heroes. As the Dark Ones sought to trade their lives with the heroes, Regina and Emma confronted Hook, reminding him of who he was. Thusly, Hook sacrificed his life to destroy the Darkness, but unknowingly transferred it back into Rumplestiltskin. Later, Regina joined Emma on a mission to the Underworld to revive Hook. Upon her arrival in the Underworld, Cora confronted her daughter, threatening to damn Regina's father Henry for eternity if she did not leave the Underworld. However, when speaking with her father, Regina was advised not to abandon her friends. Instead, Regina confronted her mother. Though Cora attacked her former husband, Henry's soul was allowed to pass on to Olympus, since his unfinished business had been completed. However, this fact led Hades into claiming Regina's soul, as well as Snow's and Emma's. Zelena's arrival in the Underworld with her baby added to more tensions for Regina. She soon discovered that Hades and her sister had met back in Oz and Zelena had been enticed by Hades to become a couple. This resulted in Regina breaking Cora free from Hades's imprisonment in order to stop Zelena. After Cora restored the memories she stole from her daughters, Regina reconciled with her late mother and managed to redeem Zelena. Later, Hades used the Blind Witch and Cruella De Vil to trap the heroes in the Underworld. With Emma's help, Regina managed to break the spell and return home, but Hook was forced to remain behind. Once back in Storybrooke, Regina’s love Robin was killed by Hades, protecting Regina from the villainous god. Ultimately, Hades himself was destroyed by Zelena. On a brighter side, Emma’s mission succeeded, and Hook was revived. Grief-sticken by Robin’s death, Regina and Emma prevented Rumplestiltskin from using Hades’s power to gather all the magic and eventually helped in returning their friends and family to Storybrooke, after a portal had trapped them in the Land of Untold Stories. Using a serum created by Dr. Henry Jekyll, Regina separated herself from the Evil Queen she once was and tried to destroy her once and for all. However, in a confrontation with the villainous Mr. Hyde, Regina learned that the Queen could not so easily be killed. In fact, the Queen had survived and, after taking his heart, used the Dragon's magic to transport herself to Storybrooke. Season 6 Shortly after returning to Storybrooke, Regina and Zelena's newborn reconciliation fell apart after Regina said she blamed the Wicked Witch for Robin's death. This played right into the Evil Queen's hands, as she used this to form an alliance with Zelena, leading her to believe the Queen could be the loyal sister Regina was not. At the same time, the Queen manipulated Regina into killing Edmond Dantès, an assassin they had hired back before the Dark Curse, in order to show her that the darkness was still alive in her. Afterwards, the Queen became a bitter rival for Regina. However, after Hook killed Jekyll in order to protect Belle from him and Hyde subsequently died in the same manner, Regina discovered one sure way the Queen could be killed: with her death. Later, the Queen captured Dr. Hopper and impersonated him in order to expose Emma's secret; the plan failed as the exposure of Emma's secret only strengthened the heroes' resolve. Then after her attempts to drive a wedge between Hook and Henry equally failed, the Queen formed a romantic relationship with Gold and launched a plan to finally get her revenge against Snow White, placing both her and David under a sleeping curse; as long as one was awake, the other would be asleep. In response, Regina tried to stop the Queen by imprisoning her in a mirror, but the plan backfired, and the Queen trapped Regina and Emma into the mirror. With their absence, the Queen tried to use the hammer of Hephaestus to corrupt Henry, but instead their son used the hammer to free his mothers from the mirror. After Gold tried to manipulate the Queen into killing Zelena, who was subsequently rescued by Regina, the Queen severed ties with Gold and accelerated Belle's pregnancy in order to drive a wedge between her and Gold. Confronting the Queen at Robin's grave, Emma, Hook, and Regina discovered that a mystical sword (one that was fated to kill the Savior) could kill the Queen without killing Regina. Desperate, the Queen used the genie Aladdin (formerly known as the Savior) to trap Emma in a fantasy realm in which she had never been the Savior, taking the sword with her. However, since Regina and the Queen were in fact the same person, Regina was able to use Aladdin to follow after Emma and break her out of the spell. However, after coming across an alternate version of her late boyfriend Robin of Locksley, Regina was distracted long enough for the portal to close, trapping her and Emma in the Wish Realm. Back in Storybrooke, the Queen was neutralized by the arrival of new villain Gideon, the son of Belle and Rumplestiltskin and the grandson of the Black Fairy. Gideon transformed the Queen into a cobra and headed off to confront his parents. Robin of Locksley attempts to flee the town, to no avail when The Evil Queen escapes her reptilian confinement, and indoctrinates Robin.In the Enchanted Forest, The Evil Queen is in search of a spell that will end Snow White for good, but her father has love in mind for his daughter and leads her on a quest to cupid's arrow. However, The Evil Queen turns to hate, and discover the person she despises the most. In Storybrooke, The Evil Queen and Regina face off in a final confrontation. Just when Regina wins the upper hand, she remembers what conflicts her worse self, and merges the two of their hearts, to share in love and hate. At Granny's Diner The Evil Queen apologizes to Snow and is given a fresh Start from Henry when he uses The author's pen. Aspects and forms As a character with different incarnations, Regina gains multiple aspects and aliases as the series progresses. As Regina Mills While in Storybrooke, Regina has no aliases. However, she briefly assumed the identity of the Savior in Camelot to protect Emma from being corrupted by the darkness's influence. As Evil Queen Wilma was an alias she assumed while glamoured by Rumplestiltskin, to learn more about her subjects and get close to Snow White to crush her heart. She briefly considered reforming after hearing Snow White's guilt about her part in Daniel's disappearance, but soon reverts to being the Evil Queen. Character development and Reception Parrilla's performance also received positive reviews from critics, and in 2012 and 2013 was regarded as a promising contender for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series category, though she did not receive a nomination. She won the TV Guide Award for Favorite Villain and the ALMA Award for Outstanding Actress in a Drama Series in 2012. Parrilla also received a nomination for Best Supporting Actress on Television from the 38th Saturn Awards and a nomination for Best Television Actress at the 28th Imagen Awards. Nominees for the 28th Annual Imagen Awards Announced Imagen, Retrieved November 17, 2015 Parrilla has cited her performance as Regina as one of the best roles she has ever played: References External links * Category:Once Upon a Time (TV series) characters Category:Queen (Snow White) Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional mayors Category:Fictional dictators Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional patricides Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional matricides Category:Fictional royalty Category:Fictional kidnapping victims Category:Fictional double agents Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional traitors and defectors Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011